Circus Days
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Suggestion from one of our readers. Piedmon kidnaps the digidestined in order to force them to perform in his circus. Tai shot out of a cannon, Joe taming wild poodles...


A/N: Well we noticed it again has been a while since we posted a humor so here you go.The idea came from one of our reviewers, Bryan, thanks so much for the idea and we really hope you like this.

Disclaimer: Trust us we don't own them huge companies do.

We realize that if you haven't read some of our other stories things may be a little confusing so here is some information that may help you understand things better.

Kishi- My sister's character has the crest of Night and is dating Izzy (*dodges death glares from Izzy's many wives and mistresses).Read 'Silence Dome' for more about her.

Lappy- Izzy's faithful laptop that he put a personality chip in.So now it bounces around much like a pet.

The kids live together in a huge mansion.

TK and Kari and corporate kingpins, controlling much of the world markets.

Usually takes place with season one ages, but this on is the exception with taking place after 02.

Any other questions can be answered by reading 'Digidestined in Orlando parts 1-14'.

Circus Days-

Piedmon flopped on the couch of the villain's apartment in defeat as yet another one of their plans to take over the digital world failed."I don't know where we went wrong" he mumbled.

Devimon entered next covered with band-aids "Well I think it was when he decided to attack the kids at their fan convention.I mean we should have just looked and all those people dressed up like them and turned the other way".

Myotismon limped in next "Well I made the mistake of touching Izzy without stand in the six hour waiting line".

Puppetmon and Apoclimon entered last not saying a word, just passing out onto the couch.Piedmon flipped on the TV and began to surf through the channels when something caught his eyes.

His eyes danced as he watched lions tamed, trapeze, and the ringmaster.With in seconds he had made up his mind "I'm going to have a circus and the digidestined are going to be my main attraction".

Devimon lifted the steak off of his purple puffy eye to give the clown an evil glare.

Piedmon didn't seem to notice and kept going "Yes, one fired from a cannon, another tames the wild beast, this is going to be great!So who's with me?"

The other just stared at him."Did I mention I'll split the profit with you".

That got a response the villains jumped up and ran grapping their nets and cages for hunting season was open on the digidestined.

The digidestined at that time had arrived home and were having a good laugh over the villains failed plan.

Kishi wiped tears away as she continued her story "You should have seen those girls go, man Myotismon didn't stand a chance".That was all she could take and she fell down laughing.

Tai came in holding a packet of pictures "Who wants to see Devimon getting attacked by little TK's look alikes".Everyone raised their hands high and began to pick out pictures for their own personal collections.

All the digimon except for the angels stopped and perked their ears.Tentomon buzzed out of his tree plastering his face to the window seal."I hear it guys, like the voice of a siren…ice cream man!"

It took the digimon exactly 2.3 seconds to hit their partners up for money and run out the door.

Joe looked out as they tore down the driveway "Funny I only see a really big train".

Davis looked at him "Come on would someone use that trick twice, so one last time they chased the ice cream man down it was a decoy so you guys could get captured".

Kari nodded "These are the villains we are talking about here they do things four or five times before they figure out it won't work".She then turned to TK "You won't let them get me right".

TK pulled her into a tight hug "Of coarse not".The two zoned into another world ignoring the angered looks coming from Davis.

Tai who was still getting used to this looked out the window and saw a giant chocolate bunny with his name written in orange icing on it."Wow look at that," he said drooling "first I'll eat the head and then leave the rest in the fridge for a year".Silently he slipped out the door running up to the bunny."I won't tell them and the bunny will be all mine, mine I say!"

He leapt at it and too his horror went right through it and landed hard in a cage hitting his head and blacking out.

Ken looked around the now almost empty living room "Where is everyone?" he asked.Davis, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Tai, and the digimon were all gone.

Kishi shrugged and began filing her nails while Izzy sat on the floor trying to teach Lappy how to roll over.

TK and Kari just sat staring into each other's eyes, still off in their own little world.

"Fine don't answer my question," he said getting up going to the window and looking out.His eyes fell on a large neon light sign which read 'Make Davis Look Like an Idiot Booth'."All right time for some real fun" the former emperor yelled running out the door.

When he was gone Kishi turned to Izzy "How long will it take him to figure out that it's a trap".

Izzy shrugged "He's a smart kid, I'm sure when the cage door slams shut he'll know…" the screams of insane girls interrupted his speech.

Kishi looked up hearing the hoards of footsteps in the kitchen "It's a trap Izzy don't do anything foolish".

The red head looked up at her his dark eyes full of fear "I'm running I can't let them catch me, you know everyone of them has a marriage license with my name on it".He grabbed Lappy and tore out the door.To his relief he saw a large booth 'Hiding place from crazed Izzy girls".

"I'm saved," he yelled running he hearing the door shut behind him."Nuts, now I look stupid".

Cody watched out the window shaking his head "Do they honestly think that we are dumb enough to go out there now".

Kishi giggled "Of coarse they do see they are moving the train up so our cars are in view".She was right and two more cars pulled into view.

Cody laughed "Honestly do they think they can lure me into the 'Super Kendo Shack".

Kishi looked at hers "Or the Go Go Boot Emporium".

Their eyes connected as they ran out the door pushing each other out of the way.Kishi ran in and squeals of delight could be heard "Oh, hot pink!"

Piedmon looked at the other villains smugly "See I told you this would work, now we have every last one of them".

Myotismon was eager to deflate his ego "No genius TK and Kari are sill in the house".A few feet away they could hear Davis's anguished scream.

The dark master looked annoyed "Then go get them".

Everyone backed away "No way I like my head and Angewomon said she would use it as a salad bowl if I ever touched Kari again" Puppetmon said looking down to her cage.The angel sat on the bed happily playing with a large ball of yarn.

"Cowards" Apoclimon muttered and headed to the house "just have their cage ready".As he walked off Devimon turned around confused "Your keeping them together?"

Piedmon got an odd glint in his eyes "Yeah, don't they make the cutest couple…I'm going to marry them".

Devimon fainted and more cries came from the cages this time Matt and Tai added their voices."What did you say" Matt demanded turning away from one of his many mirrors.

The clown seemed giddy with happiness "I am ordained by the church of the digiworld to perform honest legal binding marriages.It will make the finest finale the world has ever seen!"

All the girls were instantly at the bars of their cages "Did someone say marriage?" Sora asked pulling out a pile of wedding magazines "Because I found the cutest dress".

Piedmon walked over to take a look while Myotismon rubbed his throbbing temples "I think he's lost it".

"Really" Puppetmon shot "the clothes did set off any alarms bells in your head".Apoclimon walked up holding TK and Kari in each of his claws "Here now that wasn't so hard," he said throwing them into their cage.

Devimon looked at him seemingly counting his claws "I thought you had…"

"Not a word…" Apoclimon threatened "now lets get this show on the road."

The train traveled through the night allowing the villains to put the next part of their plan into action.As dawn broke they arrived at the grounds, with the big top set up awaiting the performers.

The cages had been taken off of the track and put into a large circle for better viewing.At that moment Piedmon sat in the middle clipboard in hand."All right digidestined last night we sat down and decided what you all are going to do in our little performance".

"What if we refuse" Tai shot from his cage.

"We kill your digimon" Myotismon was cruelly.

The kids seemed to ponder this before turning to Izzy "Hey Izzy if my digimon dies do I get a new one?" the leader asked.

"Hey" the digimon shot scowling "we saved your buts tons of times and you just let us die because you don't want to run around in a tutu".

"Enough!" Piedmon roared "That's a good idea…anyway we have a lot to do before you perform tonight so shut up and listen.Puppetmon if you please".

The wooden puppet stepped forward "All right I have the digimon's assignments here so listen up.Agumon, Gabumon, and Biomon you have concessions.Palmon you feed the animals and make sure the elephants don't think your dinner.Tentomon you will juggle bug bombs, if you drop one well you know nice knowing ya.Gomamon will swim in a take of 'Gomamon eating fishes'.Angemon, Angewomon you have the balloon stand while Hawkmon does face painting.Armidillomon you will be doing the guess the weight booth".

"How do I do that?" he asked his heavy accent slurring his words.

"Well someone comes up and you try to guess their weight, if you are right you get their money" Devimon explained.

"So" he said looking at Sora "If Sora came up and I said she weighed 245 pounds, I would get her money".

Cody began to cry, "My digimon is going to be murdered!"

"Perhaps he should be reassigned" Myotismon mutter making a note.

Puppetmon nodded and continued "Nocturnalmon you will run the cotton candy stand.Wormon you will be selling tickets.Now that you all have jobs I will turn to time back to Piedmon for the digidestined assignments".

"What about me?" Veemon demanded feeling hurt and forgotten.For the villains times seemed to freeze as the familiar voice rang through the air.

Myotismon turned with tears in his eyes "Demidevimon you were reborn.My faithful servant has returned to me".

The mystic blue digimon looked in terror at Myotismon "Ha, I stopped serving you when you ate me, that was in clear violation of my contract!"

TK turned to Kari "I told you he sounded familiar".

Piedmon moved forward once again "We are wasting time, Myotismon you can reclaim you minion after the show.Now digidestined your assignments.Tai will be shot out of a cannon into a brick wall; I have this theory about his head I want to test out.Matt will ride a motorcycle in the flaming sphere of doom, I advise that you skip the hair spray tonight.Izzy will walk around the tent with his shirt off and waving, we figure that will make the ladies happy.After that he will thrown knives at Kishi, Joe will be in a battle, man against beast, digidestined against Fifi and Fluffy the poodles.TK and Kari aside from your wedding you will have a high wire act, don't forget your fittings at noon.Sora and Mimi you will ride around doing tricks on the horses.Finally Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody will be the clowns."

"Can't I marry Kari instead?" Davis whined.

Piedmon merely ignored him and held up his hands grandly."You all have six hours before the show begins so learn your acts, and tonight we give the performance of a lifetime".

Kishi was pretty nervous, knowing that Izzy couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if he was standing right next to it.

The hours seemed to fly by for the digidestined and sooner than they wanted it was time for the show.Piedmon wore a large glittering suite accented by twinkling Christmas tree lights. "Okay line it up".

Puppetmon opened the cages and moved the digidestined into the center.He froze when he came to Kishi's cage finding it totally empty, even the clothes put in to lure her in were gone."Hey the girls gone".

Izzy let out a silent thank you 'She'll save me'.Devimon let out a cry "She took one of the poodles with her.Maybe we should have put all four walls on her cage after all".

Upon hearing that she had taken one of the poodles with her Joe let out a silent thank you 'I must remember to buy her a really big thank you gift when we escape'.

Myotismon looked up from painting Veemon black and gluing wings on him to speak "Should we call off the show?"

"Never!" Piedmon shouted, "The show must go on, besides we have already sold all the tickets.Apoclimon do a final check and make sure everything is ready, if you need me I will be applying the final three layers of make up".

The evil digimon dispersed leaving Apoclimon alone."Okay now first I want to remind you all that if you don't cooperate we will kill your partners, or girlfriend, or rip the head off of your teddy bear, whatever will cause you the most anguish".He arched and eyebrow as Ken and Tai seemed to let out small whimpers.

"Now how are the concessions coming along?" he asked looking to Agumon.

The yellow dinosaur nodded "Good, we watered down all the pop and added lard to everything else.The only problem we have to report is Nocturnalmon has sampled a little too much cotton candy".

He pointed to the small digimon who was currently bouncing around unable to hold still."Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, must get more….oh look at the little sugar bunny I must eat it all!".

Everyone took a cautious step away from her, just to be safe."Great" Apoclimon muttered "how are the balloons coming".

The two angels stepped forward holding a large bag."We have been working really hard on these balloon animals," Angemon said proudly as Angewomon opened the bag."We have a snake, worm, and a eel".

The evil digimon could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his head."Hawkmon".

The bird flew forward "I can now do circles, kind of, stick people, but there a little lopsided, and smiley face but is usually looks like a frown".

"Great, just great Gomamon you ready to swim with the Gomamon eating fishes".

A large belch answered his question.He turned to see the little seal in front of a large pile of his bones."You didn't" Apoclimon stammered.

"You said they were Gomamon eating fishes, so I ate them," Gomamon said in his defense.

"Well I hope you can do tricks because you have to swim around in that tank for ten minutes.Matt, you are switching acts with Tai, I have a little bet with Myotismon about how strong your hair gel is." Apoclimon said as Piedmon came out of his dressing room "Time for the show".

Puppetmon put the finishing touches on his own light up costume when there was a knock at his door."Coming" he called.He opened the door to be greeted by a life size Barbie box."Oh wow, it's jungle Barbie complete with her safari poodle companion".

The happy digimon pushed the box into the large tent."You can sit here and watch the show and when we are done you can meet treasure hunter Tina".

The digidestined watched him walk by shrugging their shoulders."So how are we going to get out of here?" Yolei asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Got me" Tai said attempting to get his helmet over his hair."Any ideas Matt?" The bearer of friendship nodded and took a hold on one of his spiky blonde lock that was cemented into place with his gel."Desperate times…" he said breaking it off.

The others gasped as Matt tried to use his makeshift pick to trying to get his lock open."Guys perhaps we should just go with this, let them get this out of their system" Izzy suggested.

"That's easy for you to say" Joe shot from his cage "In ten minutes you get to have girls fawn over you, I get locked in a cage with a bunch of poodles".

"Joe think about it, their poodles just scratch them behind the ear and everything will be fine" Mimi said "now should I go with island blue of parrot green?"

"The blue" Kari said, "Izzy's right, how bad can this be, besides I have my dress and everything".

Tai looked out from his tire swing now munching on a banana."Kari I haven't given TK the touch my sister and I beat you to a pulp talk yet".

"You want to marry me anyway," Davis said cockily.

Kari shivered and ran into TK's arms "You won't let him get me?You'll keep him away right?"

TK pulled her into a tight hug glaring at Davis "He won't I promise.Now where's your brush and I'll brush your hair for you".Kari smiled and instantly grabbed her brush.

Mimi looked at the two envy filling her veins "Joe why don't you ever do that for me?" she demanded.Sora then joined in "Yeah Matt you never do anything like that for me".

'That's my brother' Matt thought proudly as he came up with an answer that wouldn't result in his head rolling."Because you're already perfect and anything I tried would mare it".

"Nice save" Izzy muttered once the girl had turned her attention away.

The spotlight drew the crowds as show time grew nearer.Piedmon fidgeted nervously as the crowd took their seats.Biomon was at that moment forcing people to buy peanuts so she could go sit down and watch the show.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and children of all ages I welcome you to the Dark Masters Circus, starring none other than the digidestined.Tonight you will see death defying stunts, comic acts, and the unity of true love with the marriage of TK and Kari!"The crowd burst into wild applause feeding Piedmon's ego.

"First up tonight we have the beloved Tentomon juggling the deadly bug bombs" to the evil lords surprise the crowd began to hiss.

"If Tentomon gets hurt I'll pull your hair out one strand at a time" a threatening voice yelled followed by a chorus of agreements.

Piedmon waved frantically to Myotismon who had taped Veemon/Demidevimon to his shoulder, to get the next act out.The vampire complied pushing the large water tank out into the center ring.

"Now I bring you Gomamon!"

Thousands and thousands of flash bulbs went off as he jumped out of the water flipping.'This must be how Shamu feels' he thought.

Meanwhile Matt was fighting Devimon tooth and nail "No really I want to ride in the sphere of doom".

"Quiet we want see how good that hair gel of yours really is" Devimon snarled shoving him into the cannon.

Matt tired one last plea "You know if anything happens to me not only will TK avenge me but my fans as well".

Devimon didn't phase "Shut up and get in the cannon" he said shoving the blonde in a grabbing the trigger.(DON"T TRY THIS AT HOME!!!!)

Devimon waited until he heard the signal… "Now the bearer of friendship puts his famous hair gel too the test as he is shot at a brick wall without a helmet".Devimon pulled and with a scream Matt sailed through the air.

TK buried his face in Kari's chest not want to see his brother splatter all over the place.Seconds later a large crash was heard as he hit the wall sending tons of dust into the air.There was a few tense moments before Matt's stumbled out of the dust.He instantly pulled out a mirror to check his hair and to his horror found a single golden strand out of place.

Anger flooded his veins as he began to yell "Okay you can kidnap me, force my digimon to be a slave, show me off like and animal, and marry off my brother.But when you mess with my hair your going to pay!Time to escape guys I need to get home to my hair brush!"

The kids and digimon let out war cries and leapt into the battle.

Mimi and Sora rode around on their horses freeing the digimon who had been chained to their booths.All except for Armidillomon who Sora was still at little mad at.Mimi however freed him pulling him up on her horse.

The yellow digimon closed his eyes and looked at her carefully "You are about 300 pounds".

Mimi halted her horse and grabbed him by the neck "Okay buster, I suggest you shut up know or I'm going to shoot you out of that cannon".He lowered his head and muttered a yes mam.

Piedmon cried out in horror "I won't let them ruin my show! Seize them they will die for this insult!"The villains looked at each other and shrugged running into battle.

Joe was the next to act.He pushed the button on his walkman sending the Zorro theme song throughout the tent.He spun around multiple times until he became his alter ego 'Mini Tux'.He climbed up high and began his speech "How dare you make such a sacred institution evil, I Mini Tux will right your wrongs!Now my poodles attack!"

Yolei ran to Mimi "You really need to get him help".

Mimi just shrugged pulling her onto the horse "I kind of like it, he's really sweet and romantic when he wears that thing"

Kishi sat in her giant Barbie box trying to get out.She could see that Apoclimon was about to throw Izzy into a mass of his screaming fans."Chew faster Fifi we need to get to Izzy".

The dog barked and began chewing and finally had success.Kishi threw her a bone and pushed her way out.

Izzy looked frantically for a way out as Apoclimon chuckled happily."So much for the bearer of Knowledge".It was then that a Tarzan like yell sounded above the chaos of the tent.

The two looked up to see Kishi still in her jungle clothing swinging down.She swooped by snatching Izzy from the evil digimon's clutches.As they swung away the mass of girls became very angry.

"You gave him too her!"

"Why didn't you give him to me, we were meant to be"

"Get him girls!"

Apoclimon screamed and ran out of the tents hundreds of girls, each one holding a flaming torch, in his wake.

Myotismon had his hands full as Veemon had locked his teeth onto his arm "How do you like it" the mystic digimon shot biting harder.

Meanwhile Piedmon had taken TK and Kari off to the side and tied their hands together."This night won't be a total bust, you two are going to get married if it's the last thing I do".

The two nodded "Okay, but you really didn't have to tie us together".

Piedmon's eyes widen and he began "We are going to do this in a hurry.TK do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her forever?"

The boy smiled looking deeply into her eyes and the flaming Puppetmon flew by "I do".

"Good" he breathed and looked to Kari "Kari do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him forever?"

She smiled "I do"

Piedmon began to finish the ceremony "Okay as long as there is no one here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Then to the young couples horror Davis came flying out of no where tackling Piedmon to the ground knocking him unconscious."Kari I'm so glad I made it here in time…why are you looking at me like that?"

Kari held a rather large stick and was slowly advancing on Davis."I'll give you a five second head start".

The new leader decided that it might not be the best time to give her the engagement ring he had and began to run for his life.

Two hours later the digidestined all sat safe and sound in their living room.Well all but Davis, it had taken Kari ten seconds to catch up with him.

Lappy jumped into Izzy's arms as soon as he walked into the door."Missed you too".

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed," Tai said heading up the stairs.Matt nodded "I need to go save my hair, I'll be in the bathroom for the next two days if anyone needs me".

TK and Kari shared a kiss before going their separate ways "I'll call Piedmon in the morning" he whispered as they parted ways.

"Kishi I'm telling you that dog hates everyone but you" Izzy protested trying to get some distance between him and the dog.

"Why do you say that?" she asked innocently.

"Well it's bit everyone but you, and as we speak is trying to rip Ken's ankle off" Cody said pointing to the former emperor trying to shake off the seemingly sweet dog.

Kishi smiled picking up the dog "Nonsense that's just how Fifi says hello".With that she disappeared leaving the others to tend to their wounds.

The End

As the scene fades away a figure runs out of the darkness frantically waving their arms."Wait there's more" Izzy yells.

The digidestined file out of their rooms settling in on the couch chanting "Previews, previews, previews…"

The TV turned on and the kids pull out tubs of popcorn as images appear on the screen…

This preview has been approved for all audiences.

"Coming to a FanFiction.net near you…"

Starring:Everyone but Mimi she's in America.

Mimi sighs "Nuts, ever since I left I miss out on all the good fics"

Written by both sailormoonshadows

Title: Junkyard Wars Digidestined Style.

Announcers voice "What happens we the digidestined are thrown into a junkyard to build a 'Evil Digimon Trapping Machine'.We'll find out when The Genius's: Izzy, Ken, Cody, and Yolei.The Egotistical Maniacs & Joe: Tai, Davis, Matt, and Joe.Three Girls and a Guy: Sora, Kishi, Kari, and TK are thrown into a junkyard to do the task.Stay tuned to find out.

"You know we are going to win" Tai said smugly with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Shut up" Sora shot throwing her empty carton at him "there is another preview".

Screen again fades away.

Starring: Izzy, Tai, TK, Sora, Kishi, and Kari

"Sucks to be Joe" someone muttered in the darkness.

"I heard that…and you never know I may be evil he he he".Joe said rubbing his hands together eying the group 'Must chose my hostages now' he thought.

Title: Loves Bond

Written by: Author of Night Fall and Silence Dome aka the younger sailormoonshadow.

Six devil like digimon stood silently in a dark cave deep within the digiworld.They sat carefully watching a dark mirror focusing on six children.The children sat gathered around a table seeming to be having the time of their lives.

"Amazing each of their love is strong but different," the red devil said in a low voice.

"Two have confessed their love younger than the rest but have suffered the torment of separation.Now reunited their love is just as strong.I say these two hold the strongest love for one another". 

"I agree" a second voice responded from the darkness.

An orange devil moved foreword next "No you are wrong.These two waited the longest making their love stronger".The red devil nodded in agreement taking its side.

"No you are all wrong, these two have been friends for ages and at last have confessed their love".The final devil moved out from the shadows "I agree the youngest hold the strongest".

It only took moments for a full-blown argument to erupt in the small cave with the sides so clearly defined.

"Love is a difficult thing to understand" an icy voice said breaking through the yelling."Why don't we have a little test to see who is right…even love can be broken".

"Oh creepy" Kari said moving closer to TK "I have a sinking feeling one of those couples is us".

Davis hung his head "You know it could be us".

"Dream on" TK muttered.

A/N: Now we are truly at the end we plan to make these previews part of all our fics so if you want one of your fics put on here let us know and we'll see what we can work out.Please review and tell us what you thought and suggestions are welcome.Look for these two fics as well as the continuation of Times Eye.One more disclaimer we don't own Junkyard Wars it is also the property of a big company.


End file.
